


Mágico

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Thiago is an actual five-year-old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: Thiago wants a massage, Douglas is there to oblige. Pure porn, minimal plot. You're welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to all native Portuguese speakers if the sparse Portuguese I used here is wrong or feels stunted in any way, shape, or form - I don’t speak any Portuguese at all and my only source was Google Translate. (Also there’s a single word of Spanish in there, but I’m assuming I didn’t fuck that up. Let me know if I did, though.)
> 
> This takes place right after the guys shot that thing we haven’t actually seen yet for what looked like a promo for Time Villeroy. You know, that thing that Costa livestreamed on his Facebook page and was all over all of their instagrams/snapchats/social media platform of your choice for a few days.

“Well, gentlemen, it’s been an honour,” Rafinha said, making a right show out of getting up from the couch the three of them were sprawled out on, “but it’s way past bedtime for the elderly. And when I say elderly, I mean _me_ , obviously. You guys are babies.” He patted both Douglas and Thiago on the head as he walked past them to get his coat. “No, please, don’t get up, I can show myself out, please don’t make a fuss,” he grumbled, as neither Douglas nor Thiago were showing any signs of movement from their positions on the couch. 

The game of FIFA they were playing wasn’t as spirited as their usual duels were, but it was still more interesting than saying goodnight to their teammate.

“Okay, I’m leaving now, I’m walking towards the door, I’m opening the door, I’m stepping outside,” Rafinha said loudly, stomping his feet and wiggling the door handle noisily. “I’m really going now, I’m do- oh, screw you guys.” 

“See you tomorrow, Rafa,” Thiago shouted just before Rafinha threw the door closed behind him.

He and Douglas both burst into giggles as they heard Rafinha clearly say “fuck you”, even though the door was well and truly closed.

“You think he’s gonna try and tackle us during training tomorrow?” Douglas asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Most definitely.” 

Douglas could hear Thiago’s smirk.

“ _Maldição_ , you’re killing me here,” Douglas complained, flinging his controller to the other end of the couch as Thiago pressed the right button at the right time and brought the digital score to 5-0 in his favour.

Thiago hoisted himself up a little bit to prevent sliding off the couch, and threw a smug look his way. “Do you forfeit?”

“Yes, fine, I forfeit. You happy now?”

Thiago put down his own controller and stretched his arms high above his head, effectively making him slide down the couch again. He yawned so wide Douglas had to resist the urge to do the exact same thing.

“Very happy, but not surprised. We all know I’m the superior FIFA player out of the two of us.”

Douglas raised an eyebrow as Thiago was smirking up at him, making his nose crinkle.

“I’m not even gonna grace that with a reply.” He slowly peeled himself off of the couch. “You want something to drink?"

Thiago was still stretching his arms. “What I want is a massage. What a _day_. I can’t believe filming a promo video would be so physically challenging. Then again, we were filming something for a fitness company…” he trailed off.

“Well, I’m not offering a massage, I’m offering a refreshment. Drink?”

“Water, please.”

When Douglas came back from the kitchen with two glasses of ice cold water, he found Thiago horizontal on the couch with his eyes closed.

“Oh no no _no_ ,” Douglas said, putting down both glasses on the table with a loud clang, “you are _not_ falling asleep on my couch again. I almost pulled a muscle in my back the last time I had to carry you to the guest bedroom.”

Thiago opened his eyes as Douglas pushed him upright, struggling against him weakly.

“But Dougie, I’m so so-o-o-ore.” Thiago gave up his struggling and leaned into Douglas’s side heavily.Douglas sighed.

“You _literally_ live around the corner.”

Thiago looked up at Douglas and even though Douglas was perfectly aware of the fact that he was manipulating him with those ridiculously huge brown eyes, it still worked.

“But I’d have to walk and my legs hurt.” Thiago actually _pouted_. “Massage? Please? I know Lucas taught you some good moves. I promise I’ll leave you alone after that. Promise. _Pinky_ promise.”

Douglas snorted. “ _Meu Deus_ , you are _actually_ a five-year-old. Fine. Move. Get on your stomach.”

Thiago did as he was told, and Douglas got on his knees at Thiago’s feet. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me give you a massage,” he grumbled as he rubbed his hands together for a few seconds before putting them on Thiago’s bare left calf. He rubbed little circles right above the ankle joint and moved his way up to the back of the knee.

“It’s because you love me,” Thiago mumbled into the couch cushions.

“You’re so full of yourself.” He pushed his thumbs into the back of Thiago’s knee carefully, knowing that could be a sensitive spot. “Tell me if I’m doing a crap job, though.”

“So good. Don’t stop.”

Douglas grinned as he moved his hands downwards again to massage the calf muscle, a bit more forcefully now. For a split second, he thought he heard Thiago groan softly, and it gave him an unexpected jolt to the stomach. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on the way his hands were making their way up again, following Thiago’s muscles.

When he reached the edge of Thiago’s shorts, he hesitated. He was about to play it safe and start on Thiago’s other ankle when he heard the Spaniard mumble something.

“What was that?” 

Thiago turned his head, and Douglas thought it looked like he was blushing.

“I said you can keep going,” Thiago said, his voice slightly raspy. “If you want to.”

Douglas suppressed a shudder and tried to ignore the way the blood seemed to rush downward. He repositioned himself and ended up straddling the back of Thiago’s knees. He tried to keep himself from lowering his hips too much, because the shorts he was wearing weren’t going to hide anything from Thiago. Douglas wasn’t quite ready to face what would undoubtedly be a very awkward situation for the both of them.

Instead, he tried to remember what Lucas had taught him about massaging the back of the thigh. He put his forearm right above the back of Thiago’s knee and pushed up, pushing the fabric of Thiago’s shorts up to his butt. He ended the stroke by sweeping his arm around the hip joint and went back down to the back of the knee, and started again, pushing upwards and applying just enough pressure.

Thiago groaned appreciatively and Douglas smiled a little, his confidence boosted. He switched from his forearm to both hands, pushing his thumbs into Thiago’s thigh muscle and inching up the back of his leg until he reached the base of the glute. Thiago shuddered and for a second, Douglas thought he felt Thiago pushing back against his fingers in a way that didn’t feel like it had anything to do with the massage. He could feel his own cock twitch in his boxers.

“Don’t stop,” Thiago murmured. 

It sounded more like a question than an order to Douglas. He sat back on his heels a little and stared at the back of Thiago’s legs, his heart racing. 

Thiago lifted his head and looked around at Douglas.

“What’s wrong?”

Douglas felt himself turn red. “Um.” 

Thiago rolled on to his side as well as he could, and as he did so, his thigh grazed Douglas’s crotch. Douglas made a small noise and Thiago stilled his movements.

“Oh,” Thiago said, his eyes darting from Douglas’s shorts back to his face. “ _Oh._ ” 

“I’m sorry, that’s… I didn’t mean, I’ll -” Douglas muttered, trying to climb off of Thiago.

Thiago grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Don’t go,” he said, eyes locked on Douglas’s. He took Douglas’ hand in his own and guided it down, pressing both their hands on Thiago’s crotch, where Douglas could clearly feel he wasn’t the only one who was aroused.

Thiago was still looking up at him, an unspoken question in his eyes. Douglas shifted his position a little bit and lined up their hips as he was straddling Thiago properly now. Thiago arched up and took Douglas’ face in both his hands, pulling him down on top of him, until their faces were a few inches apart.

“I meant that earlier, you know,” Thiago whispered. “You can keep going if you want to.” Douglas swallowed and stared at Thiago, who didn’t look away for a second. “Do you want to?”

Douglas nodded and that was all Thiago needed to pull him down and crash their lips together. Douglas opened his mouth as he felt Thiago’s tongue move against his lips, and he felt himself getting even harder as Thiago was kissing him. Thiago hummed softly as he wrapped both his arms around Douglas and pulled him down completely, pressing them against each other from chest to hips. 

With their hips flush against each other, Thiago started to move his, and Douglas had to bite back an embarrassing sound - their erections were rubbing against each other with just the thin fabric of their shorts and boxers separating them.

“Oh my god,” Douglas sighed, as Thiago moved from his mouth down to his neck, spending a ridiculous amount of time nibbling at the spot right beneath his earlobe. “Oh _god_.” 

“I need you to flip us over,” Thiago mumbled against his skin. “I need to be on top of you.”

Douglas didn’t even know how to respond to that other than with action. He tried to turn the two of them around, but even though the sofa was more than spacious enough for the both of them, it wasn’t really built to accommodate two people getting it on and moving around so much. 

In fact, the only thing his wriggling accomplished was that they’d gotten dangerously close to the edge of the sofa. Douglas could feel himself losing balance but his arms were occupied and although his entire system was basically running on adrenalin right now, he couldn’t prevent them from slowly rolling off the sofa.

They landed on the shag-pile rug with a dull thud, Thiago on top of Douglas.

“Oomph,” Douglas exhaled, looking up at Thiago, “you okay?” 

Thiago chuckled, put his hands on both sides of Douglas’s face and leaned in. “Well, I am on top, so…”

He softly pressed his lips against Douglas’s and they stayed like that for a few minutes, Thiago taking charge and deepening the kiss by pushing himself down on Douglas, his tongue swirling around Douglas’s and his hips rolling. It was slowly driving Douglas insane, and he could feel his cock twitch impatiently in his boxers.

“I need you to do something, anything,” Douglas whimpered when Thiago let up for a split second and Douglas could take a breath. “ _Please_.”

Thiago grinned at him, and he looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Take off your shirt,” he commanded, and as Douglas did what he was told, Thiago was working on his shorts and boxers. 

Soon enough, they were both naked, clothes discarded around them on the rug. Thiago was back on top of Douglas and had made it his mission to press as many kisses down Douglas’s sternum as he could, slowly making his way down. 

When he reached Douglas’s bellybutton, he paused and looked up for a second. “Keep going,” Douglas groaned, “please. Keep going.”

Thiago licked down Douglas’s happy trail and paused a few inches above his groin. Douglas could feel a few drops of precome dripping down his cock and he needed Thiago to touch him so bad it hurt. Frustratingly enough, Thiago kissed around his groin, licking down the inside of his thigh and snaking his arms around the backs of his legs, hitching him up a little bit. When Douglas realised what Thiago was doing, a long groan escaped him and he snaked his own hand down to grip his dick.

“Don’t you dare come yet,” Thiago murmured as he made his way further down, softly pressing a kiss to Douglas’s perineum which made him hiss. “ _I_ ’m gonna make you come.”

“Oh my god…”

Douglas tried to suppress a shudder as Thiago licked over the tight ring of muscle a few times, swirling his tongue in broad strokes.

“Relax, _amante_ ,” Thiago murmured between licks. Douglas did his best to do as Thiago said, squeezing himself tight but not moving his hand.

As Thiago slowly pushed the tip of his tongue inside, Douglas’s breath hitched and he buried his free hand in the rug, groaning loudly as he exhaled. Thiago started moving his tongue, in and out, in and out, a perfect rhythm to slowly open Douglas up. 

“Fuck, Thiago,” Douglas whimpered, screwing his eyes shut and arching up as Thiago curled his tongue ever so slightly. “That’s - that’s so good, don’t stop…” 

Thiago hummed and the vibration almost made Douglas come right then and there. 

Then, nothing. 

Douglas groaned, opened his eyes, and saw Thiago looking up at him, pupils blown and lips puffy. Without breaking eye contact, Thiago put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, cheeks hollowing. 

He took his fingers from his mouth and Douglas saw them shine with saliva, before Thiago reached under and pressed his fingers against Douglas’s perineum, sliding down. Douglas arched up, sucking a breath, preparing for the moment Thiago would press in. When he did, Douglas shuddered and pressed himself down as well as he could. He thought he heard Thiago gasp.

“ _Não pare_ ,” Douglas breathed. 

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Thiago muttered, as he started to slowly slide his fingers in and out. “I won’t.”

Then, Thiago curled his fingers and Douglas knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Oh God,” he groaned, “Thiago, oh, I’m gonna come, I’m so close…” 

Thiago took the hand Douglas still had gripping his dick in his own, put it on the rug and kept it there.

“Come for me, _amante_ , but don’t touch yourself,” Thiago murmured, voice hoarse, as he curled his fingers up one final time.

And that was it for Douglas, who was gripping the rug so tight he thought he’d rip it to shreds. His hips stuttered upwards as his orgasm ripped through him, making him gasp for breath. He could feel Thiago’s fingers still inside him, he could feel his cock pulsing, he could feel every single bone in his body liquify.

“ _Meu Deus_ ,” he whimpered, slowly coming down, lowering his hips as Thiago carefully pulled out his fingers. 

Thiago rolled off of him, and unceremoniously shoved his boxers down to grip himself tight. He looked up at Douglas as he stroked himself feverishly, his eyelids fluttering. Douglas reached around and buried his hand in Thiago’s short hair, gripping it near the scalp and carefully pulling Thiago’s head back a little. 

“You look so amazing right now, _mágico_ , you sound so amazing,” Douglas muttered, not taking his eyes off Thiago.

Thiago moaned softly, hips bucking up into his own hand as Douglas massaged his scalp, and it wasn’t long before his orgasm came crashing down on him.

“ _Mierda_ ,” Thiago groaned, stroking himself through it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Douglas murmured, hand still in Thiago’s hair, rubbing small circles. His eyelids were getting heavy.

They laid side by side on the floor for a few minutes, silent apart from their frantic breaths slowly going back to normal.

“I _know_ this is gonna mean I’m gonna be more sore in the morning, but honestly, I couldn’t care less,” Thiago sighed, a look of utter satisfaction spread across his face. “I think that was the best massage I’ve ever had in my entire life.” He opened his eyes again to look up at Douglas, who was grinning at him.

“What can I say, Lucas did teach me some good moves.”


End file.
